Flipline Tournament 2017
[[Flipline Tournament 2017|'FT17']] is a Tournament created by Anthony045 and 21EvanED155508. Introduction Hi everyone! Welcome to the "Flipline Tournament 2017" that will be held from now on and will feature the special participation of Fan Customers from two different wikias that we plan this tournament, participating wikias are FliplineStudios Fan headed by me (Anthony045) and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki headed by 21EvanED155508, and together we were planned and bringing you this tournament that looks for the best Fan Customer. Each wikia has its representatives and in total there are 32 participating fan customers of diferent users. We will be showing a new round every three days, so watch for the start of each new round.And today we bring the first round of the tournament, so will start with the tournament! Male Customers What character will you vote? Jason Luke Female Customers What character will you vote? QUINNTINA Debby Customers Male Customers Female Customers Matches Christmas Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, October 31, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 * 1A: Owen (by:21EvanED155508) (3 votes) vs. Jason (by:Roman6767 And A045) (8 votes) * 1B: Geison''' (by:Geillade12) (6 votes) vs. '''Luke (by:21EvanED155508) (9 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, November 2, 2017 - Saturday, November 4, 2017 * 2A: Betty''' (by:Anthony045) (4 votes) vs '''Debby (by:21EvanED155508) (8 votes) * 2B: Shaira''' (by:21EvanED155508) (5 votes) vs '''QUINNTINA (by:ISELA JIMENEZ) (10 votes) Halloween Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, November 4, 2017 - Monday, November 6, 2017 * 1A: Dutch (by:21EvanED155508) (9 votes) vs. Sam (by:Petpower123) (4 votes) * 1B: Akira '(by:Anthony045) '(8 votes) vs. Dominic (by:21EvanED155508) (1 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, November 6, 2017 - Wednesday, November 8, 2017 * 2A: Kya (by:Anthony045)' '(2 votes) vs Jodi (by:Impala2016Susan) (11 votes) * 2B: Cathy '(by:Impala2016Susan) '(5 votes) vs Johnna (by:Anthony045) (3 votes) Thanksgiving Division 1A/1B: Wednesday, November 8, 2017 - Saturday, November 11, 2017 * 1A: Robb (by:Impala2016Susan) (3 votes) vs. Jack (by:JackXxxxxx) (9 votes) * 1B: Wester '(by:Laundry Machine) '(0 votes) vs. Roman (by:Roman6767) (0 votes) 2A/2B: Saturday, November 11, 2017 - Monday, November 13, 2017 * 2A: Deply '''(by:Laundry Machine) (11 votes)' vs Sammie (by:Impala2016Susan) (2 votes) * 2B: '''Molly '(by:Impala2016Susan) (5 votes) vs Elena (by:Anthony045) (4 votes) Easter Division 1A/1B: Monday, November 13, 2017 - Wednesday , November 15, 2017 * 1A: Elliot (by:Petpower123) (18 votes) vs. Poland (by:21EvanED155508) (7 votes) * 1B: Davis''' (by:21EvanED155508) (3 votes) vs. '''Anthony (by:Anthony045) (12 votes) 2A/2B: Wednesday , November 15, 2017 - Friday , November 17, 2017 * 2A: Mina''' (by:Geillade12) (9 votes) vs '''Japan (by:Alika87) (21 votes) * 2B: Norway '(by:21EvanED155508) '(10 votes) vs Diddy (by:Diastri) (6 votes) Rounds and Finals 'Christmas Division' Round 1 Christmas round1 a.png|Owen vs. Jason Christmas round1 b.png|Betty vs. Debby Round 2 Christmas round2 a.PNG|Geison vs. Luke Christmas round2 b.png|Shaira vs. QUINNTINA Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png 'Halloween Division' Round 1 Halloween round1 a.png|Dutch vs. Sam Halloween round1 b.png|Kya vs. Jodi Round 2 Halloween round2 a.png|Akira vs. Dominic Halloween round2 b.PNG|Cathy vs. Johnna Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png 'Thanksgiving Division' Finals Coming Soon.png Round 1 Thanksgiving round1 a.png|Robb vs Jack Thanksgiving round1 b.png|Deply vs Sammie Round 2 Thanksgiving round2 a.png|Wester vs Roman Thanksgiving round2 b.png|Molly vs Elena Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png 'Easter Division' Round 1 Easter round1 a.png|Elliot vs Poland Easter round1 b.png|Mina vs Japan Round 2 Easter round2 a.png|Davis vs Anthony Easter round2 b.png|Norway vs Diddy Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Finals Coming Soon.png Final Four Coming Soon.png Coming Soon.png Grand Finals Coming Soon.png Category:Tournaments Category:FT17 Category:Inter-Wiki Tournament